Kirisaki Carnival
by IzumiHTF95
Summary: One-Shot: Bienvenida Princesa, al castillo de los sueños que nadie conoce... Cosas tristes, Difíciles, olvídalas todas, Te cantare un maravilloso cuento de hadas... Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje y un pequeño toque de Gore y Terror


******_Disclaimer: Los Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece,pertenecen a Mondo media a sus respectivos creadores._**

**Recomiendo escuchar la canción "Kirisaki Carnival" de Kaji Yuuki (Seiyuu de Sakamaki Kanato)**

* * *

*~*~*~*~ * **KIRISAKI CARNIVAL *~*~*~*~ * **

Tu cabello se agitaba con fuerza mientras rogabas desesperada mente por piedad, sentías tus ojos arder debido al llanto incesante, tus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas y algo sucias, tus ropas estaban echas un desastre.. en especial tu rasgado y sucio suéter color beige algo delgado y holgado, tu falda negra hasta las rodillas se encontraba de igual manera, tus piernas y brazos estaban amarrados en la silla de madera, algo podrida, en la que estabas sentada; Observaste esa melena verdosa menta ala vez que una risa tan sonora como morbosa se hacia presente al verte en tal estado.. ¿Como llegaste a aquel sótano oscuro y lleno de polvo? no lo recordabas, ¿Cuanto tiempo llevabas así? una semana oh quizás más, ¿Como saldrás de allí y cuando? quizás.. estarías allí el resto de tu vida. La mirada dorada y rebosante de locura de Fliqpy se poso en ti, divertido de tu sufrimiento y con una sonrisa deformada de oreja a oreja, se acercaba a ti y por más que tratabas de removerte, desatarte oh como mínimo gritar por ayuda no pudiste hacerlo, el miedo y terror era tanto que paralizo tu cuerpo y sentidos por completo. Una sombra te cubrió casi por completo, subiste tu mirada rojiza atemorizada para luego toparte con la dorada de ese demonio amarillo.

- ¿Que pasa mi princesa, no disfrutas de nuestro divertido juego?.

Escuchaste la gruesa vos de Fliqpy a la vez que pequeñas risitas desquiciadas salían debes en cuando al pronunciar esas palabras. abriste los ojos de par en par haciendo parecer su esos rubíes fueran a salirse de sus cuencas, le temías... aunque fuese tu mejor amigo desde hace 6 años no podías evitar temer le con todo tu ser. sentiste como las grandes y algo toscas manos de el peli~verde acariciaba con suavidad y delicadeza tu largo y descuidado cabello carmesí mientras te observaba una manera triste y serena haciendo que lo vieras con curiosidad por algunos segundos.

- Nee... ¿Tu me temes?.

¿A que venía eso tan de repente?. Estabas más que confundida por el cambio de actitud de tu ser más amado en este mundo por que si... aún le temieras en toda la expresión de la palabra no pudiste resistirte a sus encantos en cuanto sale de aquel "estado de trance temporal" en el que se encuentra continuamente, a pesar de todo lo amabas con profundidad. Decidiste entreabrir levemente tus labios buscando que estos reaccionaran y emitieran, por lo menos, un leve sonido.

- L-lo s-siento.. no.. no en-entiendo...

Lograste articular aquellas palabras de forma casi inaudible. El rostro de el oji~ambarino se arrugo y deformo al momento de fruncir el ceño con rabia y sentiste como este te propinaba una potente bofetada la cual provoco que tu mejilla izquierda se tornara aún más roja y que levemente se hinchara, lo miraste asustada mientras tu cuerpo tembleteaba como gelatina. Fliqpy sonrío con gozo al notarte así para luego sacar su clásica y confiable navaja de caza, posando la a leves milímetros de tu cuello.

- Nee... ¿Que tal si continuamos nuestro juego?, ayer no pudimos concluir lo ya que el estúpido de Lumpy llego de pronto para invitarme al ver el partido de béisbol...

No hiciste movimiento alguno, su penetrante mirada se había apoderado de la tu mente por completo, este sonrío nuevamente.

- Tomare eso como un sí. Ya sabes las reglas y lo que pasara si no las cumples... ¿No?.

bajaste la mirada, tu corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, ¿Como no conocer las reglas de ese maldito juego que te tenia prisionera? lo habías estado practicado con el ex-militar desde que te secuestro y te encerró en su sótano a escondidas de todo el mundo. Asentiste con temor y tus lagrimales amenazaban con soltar lagrimas de miedo, Fliqpy se acerco a ti aún más peligrosamente, invadiendo tu espacio vital provocando un severo sonrojo en tus mejillas por nerviosismo y vergüenza y te tomo de ambas muñecas dulcemente, sabías lo que venia a continuación y te sentiste aún más nerviosa. Escuchaste mentalmente una melodía tan desquiciada como pegajosa resonar en tu cabeza y tu corazón se estremeció con fuerza. El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ti.

_**"Bienvenida Princesa, al castillo de los sueños que nadie conoce**_

_**Cosas tristes, Difíciles, olvídalas todas**_

_**Te cantare un maravilloso cuento de hadas**_

_**Primero cierra tus ojos..."**_

Como acto de reflejo cerraste los ojos como decía la letra de la, algo morbosa, canción que Fliqpy interpretaba con alegría y emoción, acto seguido el se acerco a tu oído pronunciando y leve y algo gutural _**"Gracias..." .**_

_**"Segundo, Cierra tu boca..."**_

Nuevamente hiciste caso de las indicaciones de el peli~verde y apretaste tus labios con algo de fuerza, tratando de evitar a toda costa titubear. Nuevamente escuchaste la voz de tu amigo decir **_"Te quiero..."_**.

_**"Tercero, cubre tus orejas..."**_

Esta vez no lo hiciste, ¿Por que? sencillamente por que ambos brazos estaban amarrados a tu silla con una cuerda algo gruesa y vieja, la cual te lastimaba. Escuchaste nuevamente la voz de Fliqpy decir **_"Te amo.."_**_ , _este hizo una mueca y enarco ambas cejas.

_**"Mira, has escuchado hace un momento ¿No es así?**_

**_Esa bella melodía de gritos y el olor de la mantequilla agría que hace despertar a un oso de peluche_**

**_Si tomo el cuchillo, estamos listos para empezar..."_**

Escuchaste el sonido metálico de aquel artefacto de cocina al salir de su estuche y tus pupilas se dilataron al observar el brillo que este emitía con el diminuto rayo de sol que se colaba por una de las ventanas altas del lugar, sentiste el calor de el aliento y la respiración de el de ojos amarillos en tu oído mientras susurraba en bajito **_"Ven aquí, te cortare en pedazos.."_**. En ese momento tus corazón se detuvo ante el horror.

**_"Ven, bailemos en la palma de mi mano_**

**_Vamos, de derecha a izquierda. Extraño y complejo las heridas están brotando_**

**_Té rojo y un misterioso hombre galleta de _****_jengibre_**

**_Vamos a bailar un divertido vals _**

**_Es el inicio de el interminable carnaval destripador.."_**

Tal y como decía la letra de la canción, tu cuerpo se fue llenando de cortadas. tus brazos, piernas, rostro e inclusive pecho se llenaban de un oscuro rojo carmesí a la vez que tu soltabas pequeños y grandes alaridos de dolor con cada acción y tus ojos dejaban brotar esas lagrimas tan amargas que causaban un increíble ardor en las zonas afectadas de tu bello y fino rostro casi albino, la risa de Fliqpy resonó haciendo más grande tu desesperación.. En verdad se divertía al verte en ese estado. En cuanto termino te miro fingiendo lastima y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y de una pequeña mesita de escribir saco una bandeja con comida, tu te preparaste nuevamente.. aún no terminaba.

**_"Princesa desnuda con tu estúpida cabeza que no entiende nada_**

**_Creyendo en cosas que ni puede nombrar, olvídalo todo_**

**_Sigue siendo codiciosa con esa sonrisa inocente._**

**_Primero, No puedes comer todo eso..."_**

Contuviste las lagrimas nuevamente mientras arrugabas tu frente y la comisura de tus labios temblaba, Fliqpy tomo la cuchara de plata y la lleno de comida , algo de carne y verduras, y volvió a repetir hasta hacer que tu boca se llenara de ello, nuevamente se acerco a tu oído para luego susurras **_"¿Es bueno?.."_**, Tu asentiste con miedo, No podías decirle otra cosa.

**_"Segundo, Ya viene de nuevo..."_**

Y otra vez volvió a tomar la cuchara y tomo tu mentón abriendo tu boca a la fuerza para luego depositar los alimentos dentro, Sonrío al ver que no hacías nada para impedir lo y dijo **_"¿Quieres comer__ más?..."_ **, Tembleteando negaste con la cabeza suplicando al cielo que escuchara tu pedido para que tu amado se detuviera. trataste de tragar la comida pero de pronto la escupiste al no tener éxito además, aquello te impedía respirar. Fliqpy hizo una leve mueca.

**_"Tercero, Si lo tiras todo nuevamente..."_**

**_"Eres hermosa.."_ **, Escuchaste decir a Fliqpy y cerraste los puños con fuerza, clavando las uñas en la madera desgastada.

**_"Puedes ver que tan fea eres ahora, ¿Verdad?_**

**_Bebé todo el fétido jugo de banana y vuélvete loca_**

**_Una vez que decidamos las piezas, ¡Podemos despedazar!..."_**

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente mientras sollozabas en silencio, el lo noto y te abrazo suavemente **_"Sigue sonriendo por siempre, ¿De acuerdo?.."_**.

**_"Vamos, volvámonos locos en mi delirio_**

**_Arriba y abajo, mira la multitud de cadáveres floreciendo _**

**_La bizarra, dulce y pequeña niña le sonríe como un gato negro_**

**_A la borrosa realidad que resulta._**

**_El interminable y destructivo carnaval continua..."_**

No podías evitarlo, con cada estrofa de aquella despreciable canción sentías como tu corazón de partía y un dolor inmenso en tu pecho aparecía rompiendo en llanto con fuerza mientras el ex-militar reía divertido con cada expresión que hacías, cada llanto, cada mueca de dolor, cada indicio de sufrimiento... lo disfrutaba profundamente. Su voz sonó nuevamente **_"¿Aún no estas__ satisfecha?..."_** **_._**

**_"Ven, bailemos en la palma de mi mano_**

**_Vamos, de derecha a izquierda. Extraño y complejo las heridas están brotando_**

**_Té rojo y un misterioso hombre galleta de _****_jengibre_**

**_Vamos a bailar un divertido vals_**

**_Es el inicio de el interminable carnaval destripador.."_**

Tu llanto había cesado, realmente ya te quedaban energías para seguir lloriqueando además tus ojos ardían fuertemente y tu cuerpo se encontraba lleno de heridas pero finalmente sabías que todo había acabado, siempre al llegar a esa parte de la canción Fliqpy te acomodaba las ropas, limpiaba y depositaba un delicado beso en tu mejilla para luego sonreír y salir del lugar... Lastima que las cosas no pasaran como lo planeaste. Notaste un brillo extraño en sus ojos con diferentes matices de dorado, su finos labios se encontraban contraídos creando una casi perfecta linea, su semblante se encontraba ido y sombrío y te miraba desde arriba con cierta intensidad, se acerco a tu oído lentamente, tanto que hasta que te torturaba, y soltó una risa gutural y morbosa al mismo tiempo que sentías tu corazón palpitar con tanta rapidez y fuerza que incluso jurabas escucharlo resonar en tus oídos.

**_"Adiós princesa, hasta el final de la soledad que nadie conoce..."_**

Lo ultimo que escuchaste fue el sonido de el metal de el cuchillo resonar al golpear con el aire y viste el intenso brillo nuevamente en el, tu corazón dejo de latir y tus ojos estaban desorbitados, justo después un punzante dolor se hizo presente en tu pecho, más exactamente en tu pulmón izquierdo a la vez que el suelo, piso y tu ropa se manchaban de rojo. Una lagrima resbalo por tu mejilla y miraste fijamente aquel rostro desfigurado por el placer y alegría, poco a poco tus ojos se fueron cerrando, escuchaste una risa cada vez más distante y distorsionada hasta que finalmente todo se torno oscuro... El juego había cabado para ti.

* * *

**Woooooooooo~! ( ~*o*)~ Juro que mi corazón hacia "_Doki Doki_" con cada estrofa de esa demente cancionsita~! waaaa~ -da vueltas de la emoción(?- Digan me, ¿Como quedo?, advierto que es la primera vez que escribo algo así por lo que -Se esconde detrás de un Minion(?- MATEN LO A EL! D': -(?- Debo admitir que hice este One-shot por que aún no tengo preparado por completo el capitulo de "El chico nuevo" Q^Q así que lo vendré subiendo entre semana oh hasta el fin de semana que viene. **

**Regresando al tema anterior...Onegai denme su opinión con un Review, ¿Estuvo bueno?, ¿Regular?, ¿Pésimo?, ¿Debería dejar de escribir y e integrarme en el circo para así tener una vida "mas o menos normal"? D': Onegai digan me~. Oh si, debo decir que me base en el Character song de Sakamaki Kanato de Diabolik Lovers (AMO ESA SERIEEEEEEE! *^*), bueno ya una vez aclarado eso me despido~ ouo Nos leemos la próxima~ **


End file.
